Come to the Lord
by DeEpeR than FaThOmLeSs
Summary: This is a song asking for people to 'come to the Lord.' It tells you how great God is, how much He loves you! With your reviews, you MUST praise GOD! DO NOT praise me! God deserves the GLORY! This song is also currently being revised and rewritten. God bless and enjoy!


**Come to the Lord**

**Chorus**

Come to the Lord

If you are tired and weary;

Come to the Lord

If you are desperate and on your knees;

Come to the Lord

If you are heartbroken, feeling unloved.

_"Come to me, all of you who are weary and loaded down with burdens, and I will give you rest."_

**Matthew 11:28**

The Father loves you so much

He gave His only Son

To die on the cross,

To relieve you of those heavy sins

"_For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth on him should not perish, but have eternal life." _

**John 3:16**

End of Chorus

Just come to the Lord;

Accept Him as your personal savior,

Just come to the Lord

Tell Him you love Him

With all your heart, soul, strength and mind.

"_The teacher of the law answered, 'You must love the Lord with your whole heart, with your whole soul, with your whole strength and with you mind, and your neighbor as yourself."_

**Luke 10:27**

He knows your heart

He knows your pain

He has been watching you suffer,

Begging you to come to Him

Let Him into your heart,

So He can make the change

**Chorus**

Come to the Lord

If you are tired and weary;

Come to the Lord

If you are desperate and on your knees;

Come to the Lord

If you are heartbroken, feeling unloved.

_"Come to me, all of you who are weary and loaded down with burdens, and I will give you rest." _

**Matthew 11:28**

The Father loves you so much

He gave His only Son

To die on the cross,

To relieve you of those heavy sins

That are weighing you down.

"_Before I formed you in the womb I knew you, before you were born I set you apart; I appointed you as a prophet to the nations."_

**Jeremiah 1:5**

The Lord loves you,

He cares about you,

You are on His mind

Every minute of the day

He knows you in and out

Don't miss out

Just come to the Lord (3x)

"_Why, even the hairs of your head are all numbered. Fear not; you are of more value than many sparrows."_

**Luke 12:7**

* * *

><p><strong>If you are not a Christian and you need the Lord in your life, say this prayer!<strong>

_Father, I come to You on my knees in the name of Your Son, Jesus Christ._

_Lord, I need You, I cannot live without You. You are the only way to true happiness and peace. You are the truth, the way and the life, just as the Holy Bible says._

_Please Father, forgive me of my sins! I am sorry for committing them, I am sorry for going against Your laws, Lord._

_Lord, I believe! Yes, I believe with all my heart that Jesus was Your only Son. That it was He who was born on this Earth and it was He who died on the cross for my sins. I believe He was raised three days after, by You, Father, and was given all power over creation._

_Father, I accept Jesus Christ as my personal Savior! God, please, send me your Holy Spirit to guide me, to teach me! Please protect me from the devil! Keep me from sinning, from going back to my old ways._

_Lord, thank You so much for sending Your Son!_

_Thank you Jesus for coming into my life, for loving me, for dying on the cross for my own sins! You continued to love me with all Your heart, even when I denied you! You are the most merciful, Lord! Thank You!_

_Jesus, I ask that You help me with my walk. Please bless me with wisdom, all the fruits of the Spirit!_

_Thank you, Lord, for blessing me with all that I have asked. Thank you for making me a Christian! But if it is not in Your will, do not give me any of these._

_God the Father, God the Son, and God the Spirit, in Jesus' Holy name I pray. Amen._

* * *

><p><strong>GLORY TO GOD! <strong>

**I have been strong spiritually lately, and I truly wrote this song from my heart at...12:00am today! I love God, and I love you all!**

**THE SPIRIT SPEAKS!**

**Did you that speaking in faith isn't this: "Lord, I know You WILL change me." It is actually this: "God, You have changed me! I cannot see it with my eyes, but I know You have!" **

**God bless your lovely, beautiful souls,**

**Deeper than Fathomless **


End file.
